The purpose of the Information Transfer and Research Training Core of the ADRC is to make available, on a continuing basis, current knowledge about progress in Alzheimer's research to patient's families, community agencies, physicians-in-training, practicing physicians, and pharmacologic researchers so that these developments can be utilized as quickly as possible to improve the care of Alzheimer;s patients and accelerate further investigation. The Information Transfer component of the ADRC will be organized by a Project Coordinator, working out of the Department of Geriatrics. This person will coordinate conferences, seminars and lectures by ADRC staff, provide continuing liaison with community agencies and organizations such as ADRDA, provide information to the media, and facilitate information networking among Mount Sinai's Departments of Psychiatry, Geriatrics, Social Work, and others with responsibility for Alzheimer's Patients and Alzheimer's research. Fellowship programs in the Departments of Psychiatry and Geriatrics will experience in AD research. Continuing Medical Education programs for practicing physicians and other health professionals will continue to be held under a variety of sponsorships, both at Mount Sinai and in the metropolitan area. Finally, researchers working in the area of pharmacology and AD will be updated on ADRC research advances to aid in their investigations.